


Nightmares

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone dreams about the Wraith here, but he's probably a little out of the norm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

"You have a problem," Rodney tells him.

All John can do is huff out a short laugh. Yeah, he knows. Everyone dreams about the Wraith here, but he's probably a little out of the norm. He _hopes_ he's a little out of the norm. On one hand, it'd be nice to know that his aren't the only truly fucked-up dreams (nightmares), but still. Nobody else needs the added strain of pretending it was the usual eaten-to-death dream. (He doesn't, absolutely does not let himself think about the small, tiny, minuscule, barely-there jealousy factor.)

"At least it was you this time," he says, flopping bonelessly backwards onto the mattress. His hand slides down and slips under his waistband. "Take some small comfort in the fact that even my twisted subconscious plays to your ego."

Rodney watches for a long minute before seeming to come to a decision. He slaps John's forearm and says, "Nuh uh. Get that out of there. If I'm going to be a Wraith in your head, the least you can do is leave that for me."

He hesitates just long enough for Rodney to bare his teeth before pulling his hand away. "Fine, do it your way."

"No, I think we'll do it your way." Rodney shifts uncomfortably for a moment, then clears his throat. "Turn over."

John's eyes slam shut. "God," he rasps out with effort. "God. You ... Jesus, Rodney."

"I said, turn over." Rodney's imitation Wraith voice is stronger, more confident, even closer to the real thing this time. "Don't pretend you're not dying for this."

He scrambles to obey, bracing himself on hands and knees, head already hanging limply between his arms. Some things don't change no matter what species a person becomes, he thinks to himself as Rodney leans down and tests the stretch of John's hole with his tongue, taking much longer than strictly necessary. He wants to call the man a tease, but he's not a man anymore. Right now, for this, he's a Wraith, and it's probably best not to mess with them. He's a goddamn Wraith.

Rodney pulls back with a jerk at John's deep groan. "I'm something of a hands-on experimenter," he says as casually as his Wraith voice will let him. "Working on ways to improve the feeding process. Trying to see if there are ways for us to feed other than the middle of the chest." He leans over John, bracing one hand against the wall, and settles his right hand firmly over John's heart. "You don't mind being a test subject, do you?"

John pushes back against him, gratified when Rodney pushes in. He must have lubed up during the rimming, the multi-tasking genius. "Fuck," he gasps.

"I'll take that as a yes." He starts moving, slow and measured. "There are so many places my fellow researchers would love to be able to feed, but there's really only one I'm interested in." His hand slides slowly down John's torso. "Imagine how much fun I could have right here."

The hand wraps around John's cock. He imagines for about half a second that he can actually feel the raised edges of the feeding hole before losing himself, only dimly aware of Rodney's unchanged pace behind him.

They lay silently after, John still floating in the hazy place in his head where Rodney literally _sucked his life out of his cock._ A hand on his chest makes him shudder suddenly, and he forces his eyes open to see Rodney's half grin.

"I think I have a problem now," he says, flexing his hand against John's chest.


End file.
